


Darts of Pleasure

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Song by Franz FerdinandVidder: f1renzeOriginally released in 2006 as part of her Insane Angel Vidding Project.





	Darts of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/gifts).




End file.
